Talk:Fall speed (Powder Game)
A few issues A few issues: * First, I don't think a separation between powders and liquids make sense for the fall speed. We should remove that. * The article doesn't clealy distinguish between the acceleration and the terminal velocity. As far as I know every element is accelerating so you can not compare the speed of the elements. You can only compare the acceleration (which is often difficult) or you can compare the terminal velocity. * The current list is as far as I can see mainly based on the terminal velocity. We should mention this. And I think we should make a complete list or table of all "falling" elements, plus the "rising" Gas. And we should provide the approximate terminal velocities for them, because we have them in the infoboxes already. * We should also link to Pixel per frame. --Justme2 18:25, 8 January 2009 (UTC) I not sure if the particles even accelerate at all. It appears that each from they move at a random speed in a range of speeds. Remeber powder is powder, not reality and it should not be compared to reality. Superball Superball is the only element that does not reach its terminal velocity until it has reached the bottom of the screen (with block erased). I don't know how to phrase this right now in the article. DJ Shadowclaw 00:03, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Fall speed for other games I would love to help you make this article less Powder Game-centered, Starrysock, but have you noticed that most elements don't have a fall speed listed? I was going to add the Powder Game 2 elements when I rewrote the page in August 23, but they were unknown. Even today, cloud's fall speed isn't on there because no one changed it on the page yet (and they should; it's listed as 0 px/frame, even though it's actually <-0.04 px/frame). I would do it myself, but I have no idea how to record the px/frame of an element, unless it is just an approximation from observance, but I don't want to do anything until I'm sure. I also think spark's should be different, since it does fall, somewhat, as Ivan proved (despite it being able to go faster). Where the party's at [[User:$igma|'Σ']] 21:29, November 12, 2014 (UTC) : Yeah. The main reason I added the template instead of doing it myself was because I didn't know how to, either :/ : I think we'll need Ivan's help for this one... (file:xparasite gif.gif(Starrysock (talk) 23:54, November 12, 2014 (UTC) :Adding some info to Spark: Spark should have a very low fall speed. As individual dots, it can basically remain immobile until it disappears and sometimes it moves ~1-3 pixels downward before disappearing. The increased, varied speed is probably caused by the repelling of spark dots. At least this was my discovery when the State of matter crisis occured for spark. Ivan247Talk Page 16:56, November 13, 2014 (UTC) This is not a continuation of the conversation 4 years ago, but it is the same topic. Right now, this article has a banner above it explaining that it should be improved because it is too focused powder game. In my opinion, because this article is named Fall speed (Powder Game), it should only be about the fall speed in powder game. Fall speeds for things in other games should be in their own Fall speed (game x) articles. The problem which is currently being caused is the name suggests the article is for Powder Game, but it seems to be trying to be an all-dan-ball-game article correction: the banner is literally the only part of this article leading me to think it is anything other than a PG article. This is even linked to in the powder game physics section. If somebody wants another fall speed article for another game, they should just make the corresponding article, but it should be seperate from this one. Since it has been 4 years, I'm removing the banner. --Maybe Tomorrow (talk) 07:21, March 27, 2018 (UTC)